Your eyes
by DarkSoul21
Summary: una simple suposición fue suficiente para arrebatarle el derecho de ver. El miedo de quienes la rodeaban la convirtieron en un sacrificio humano para un demonio que amenazaba la aldea, pero, no todo fue tan malo... verdad nanoha-mama?
1. Chapter 1

antes de comenzar la historia debo mencionar que la linea de tiempo es la misma que la de inuyasha o al menos una muy parecida a la del anime.

disfruten la historia ^^

* * *

En toda mi vida solo había encontrado oscuridad, oía voces a mí alrededor pero jamás alcance a ver ni siquiera sus rostros, era una completa inútil y no podía ayudar a nadie en la pequeña aldea. Desde chica me habían obligado a usar una venda en los ojos, nadie nunca me dijo por qué pero un día mientras fingía dormir mis padres hablaron de eso, aparentemente mis ojos estaban malditos y si alguien los veía también tendrían esa maldición, ese echo me deprimía no soy como los demás y por esa razón me tratan diferente, pero eso no significa que estaba sola, los aldeanos le comportaban bien conmigo, claro, con tal de que aun siguiera usando la venda.

Recuerdo que una vez cuando era pequeña se me había caído la accidentalmente dejando, ver mis malditos ojos azules, yo me encontraba desorientada, hasta entonces todo lo que había visto era oscuridad y de un momento a otro todo cambio a varios colores como el color madera de las casas o el verde césped, pero lo que me dejo hipnotizada fue el hermoso cielo encima mío, era hermoso y me llevo a preguntarme _¿Por qué mis ojos son horrendo si tienen un color tan parecido al cielo? _Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho un estruendo cerca de mí, era uno de los aldeanos que se le cayó un balde de agua al reconocerme. Momentos después me encontraba sola en mi cuarto con mi cuerpo lastimado, aquel hombre al verme sin la venda se puso furioso y se me acerco a golpearme y a gritarme "por qué no tienes los ojos tapados!?" no pude sacármelos de encima y solo paro cuando otros lo detuvieron, mi hermano mayor me abrazaba intentando calmarme. Desde entonces me daba miedo sacarme la venda afuera de mi cuarto, es el único lugar donde puedo mirar libremente, a veces pienso en que debería irme, pero mi cuerpo es frágil y el mundo peligroso, me da miedo.

Con el paso de los años nada cambio, o al menos para mí, mis hermanos ya se habían casado y estaban formando su propia familia, en cambio yo con 21 años seguía viviendo en casa de mis padres, eso de alguna forma me deprime, desde hace años yo ya podría formar una familia, pero claro, mis ojos me prohibieron esa vida, en donde podría vivir con alguien a quien ame y también tener alguien a quien pueda llamar hijo.

Un día un gran alboroto había en la aldea así que me tape los ojos y me acerque un poco para poder escuchar por que tanto ruido. Unos guerreros mal heridos llegaron a la aldea y los aldeanos les ayudaron, ellos contaban que un gran demonio había llegado a esta zona, ellos les habían estando persiguiendo y accidentalmente se dirigió hacia estos bosques, esta criatura había podido acabar con la mayoría de los hombres y ellos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron, algunos aldeanos se reunieron y decidieron formar un grupo de caza para acabar con el ser maligno mientras los soldados se recuperaban de sus heridas, habían partido en el amanecer y volvieron en el atardecer

… mi padre ya no se encontraba con ellos.

Mi madre y yo junto con la gran parte de la aldea lloramos la perdida de mi padre y de los demás, al no ser una aldea demasiado grande éramos como una gran familia y nos conocíamos todos. Mi padre fue un hombre que fue amado por su familia y por su aldea.

Semanas habían pasado desde ese horrible suceso y todos teníamos miedo, los soldados decidieron quedarse a proteger la aldea aunque eso no evito la oleada de desapariciones, de vez en cuando un integrante de la aldea desaparecía, asustando y preocupando más a los demás, desde que empezaron nadie puede estar afuera después del atardecer.

Hay es cuando todo empezó.

Los aldeanos hartos de la situación querían encontrar una forma de pararlo y en una junta donde toda la aldea participo alguien dijo "y si le damos un sacrificio?" todos guardaron silencio por un momento y empezaron a susurran uno con otros sobre la idea, yo me encontraba un poco alejada de ellos pero aun en esa distancia era capaz de escuchar lo que decían, "creo que esa es una gran idea" dijo uno de los soldados "pero esta aldea ya ha perdido a muchos" dijo un anciano "será lo mejor, si el demonio acepta lo más probable es que paren las desapariciones" dijo otra persona

-"y a quien podríamos ofrecer?"

-"a una de las mujeres tal vez"

-"como se te ocurre!?"

-"mientras mejor el sacrificio más satisfecho se sentirá aquel monstruo"

-"acaso te atreverías a dejar a tu hija o tu mujer en manos de esa cosa!?"

De ahí hubo silencio, nadie quería dejar a un familiar con aquel ser, volvieron a hablar pero otra vez con susurros, yo solo escuchaba hasta que una voz me llamo la atención

-"y si… le entregamos a Nanoha"

-"enviarías a la hija de shiro?"

-"solo digo, además… ella esta maldita verdad?"

Seguían susurrando pero le puse atención a las pisadas que se dirigían hacia mí, por el sonido pude reconocer que era mi madre y le ofrecí mi mano la cual ella tomo y me llevo a casa, supongo que ella también los habría escuchado.

En la cena el ambiente estaba algo tenso, mamá era la única persona que le daba igual mi maldición así que ella me dejaba andar por la casa sin la venda, solo vivíamos ella y yo ya que mis hermanos ya se habían mudado con sus parejas.

-"oka-san… los escuchaste verdad?"

- "…"

Como parecía que no iba a responder continúe.

-"crees que deb-"

-"no Nanoha"

Mi madre hablaba de una forma muy seria, no pensé en insistir con la charla, termine de comer rápido y me marche a mi cuarto, esperando a la persona que se acercaba. Yo estaba apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta corrediza de mi habitación y escuche a alguien tocar, mi madre se acercó y recibió a unos de los soldados.

-"que se les ofrece"

-"yo creo que usted ya se hace una idea a que hemos venido"

-"díganles a ellos que no pienso dejar que-"

-"no son solo ellos ahora, después de que se marcharan seguimos hablando y ahora todos queremos que sea así"

-"q-que?! Ustedes no pueden hacerlo"

-"podemos y lo haremos así que por favor muévase"

-"no pienso dejar que se la lleven, por vuestra culpa shiro se ha ido ¿y ahora esperan que les entregue a mi hija?"

-"no es nuestra culpa que ese hombre-"

-"ese hombre se llama shiro!"

-"él está muerto, y otros lo harán si no hacemos algo"

-"y entregar a nanoha es mejor? ¿Y si lo de sacrificio no funciona entonces qué? La perderé en vano"

-"de todas formas morirá"

-"como se atreven!"

-"!oka-san¡"

Momentos después de ponerme la venda corrí hacia ella y la abrace con fuerza.

-"na-nanoha…"

-"oka-san, todo está bien, está bien"

-"p-pero hija tú no tienes por-"

-"siempre he sido una inútil y dependía de los demás, si ahora puedo hacer algo por ellos.."

Mamá no respondió, me abrazo más fuerte y lloro en mi hombro mientras yo intentaba ser fuerte y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-"te amo Presia oka-san por favor cuídate"

Ellos me llevaron a un lugar, en ese sitio escuchaba a una persona toser, era el anciano de la aldea.

-"nanoha, perdónanos por favor"

-"…"

-"por favor ve a ese cuarto y ponte la ropa que preparamos"

Me guiaron a aquella habitación y cerraron las puertas detrás de mí, me saque la venda y vi colgado en frente mío un kimono azul brillante con dibujos de flores blancas en él, me tome mi tiempo para apreciarlo ya que era lo más cercano que tenía al cielo, uno que posiblemente jamás podría volver a ver. Abrace la prenda y desahogue mi tristeza, en formas de lágrimas, sobre aquel maravilloso color.

Al salir del cuarto nadie se dio cuenta que llore, supongo que eso es lo bueno de ser forzada a estar vendada, aunque eso no signifique que me guste. Una mano arrugada tomo la mía, supongo que era la del anciano del pueblo, salimos de la cabaña y me guio por un camino, tal parece que todos estaban presentes ya que podía escuchar a las personas alrededor de nosotros.

-"pobre chica"

-"deberíamos poder hacer algo"

-"gracias nanoha"

Esas y más voces podían escuchar… todas falsas.

Si realmente no quisieran que esto suceda harían algo al respecto, pero en el fondo ellos están felices, felices de que ellos no tengan que morir, felices de que la "niña maldita" sea quien se tenga que sacrificar. Escuche a mi madre a lo lejos llorando, realmente me duele abandonarla, aun después de todos los problemas que le cause por mis ojos ella junto con papa y mis hermanos me dieron todo el amor que necesite, gracias familia… y adiós.

Sentí al hombre que me guiaba detenerse y me detuve también.

-"bien nanoha, estamos en la salida de la aldea, frente a ti hay un camino que te guiara dentro del bosque que rodea la zona, podrás sacarte la venda para poder ver por dónde vas pero no te darás vuelta a vernos, los aldeanos podrían-"

-"ya lo sé."

-"… de acuerdo, según dicen este demonio es muy poderoso así que seguramente es-"

-"no me han permitido ver en toda mi vida y espera que reconozca a un demonio?"

Antes de que respondiera camine hacia adelante y para cuando apenas escuchaba las palabras de los demás decidí parar y sacarme la venda, había un sendero el cual llevaba al bosque, pensé unos momentos en mirar hacia atrás pero el recuerdo de aquella vez me hizo descartar esa idea, no retrocederé. Comencé mi camino hacia los interiores del bosque, justo en medio de aquel anochecer.

Ya era de noche y no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo camine pero mi cuerpo ya empezaba a verse afectado, estaba cansada y hacia frio, si tengo suerte moriré con el paso del tiempo antes de que me ataque alguien o algo. Seguía caminando pero la niebla era cada vez más densa y estaba completamente desorientada, ya hasta sentía que estaba fuera del bosque y me encontraba en alguna pradera, comencé a mirar por todos lados para encontrar alguna forma de orientarme con alguna cosa y distingo entre la niebla una figura, por un momento me asusto pero mientras se acercaba pude distinguir algo, parecía humano. Al percatarme de eso instintivamente me puse la venda, no quería arriesgarme a que la maldición le hiciera algo, me di cuenta de que solo estaba a unos pasos míos ya que pude escuchar sus pisadas en el césped, se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio.

-"¿qué hace usted aquí?" me pregunto una suave voz femenina.

-"…"

-"responde"

-"y-yo… soy un sacrificio"

-"¿sacrificio? ¿Para quién?"

-"para el ser maligno que acosa mi aldea."

-"… ya veo, je" su voz no sonaba para nada sorprendida, más bien se escuchaba entretenida por lo que le dije. Sentí como volvía a caminar hacia mí, yo retrocedí un paso nerviosa, no creía que fuera eso pero tenía que asegurarme.

-"es posible ¿que tú seas el demonio?"

Antes de responder a mi pregunta se quedó en frente mío.

-"Tal vez" dijo susurrando en mi oído izquierdo lo cual me sorprendió y me hizo querer alejarme pero no pude, su brazo izquierdo rodeo mi cintura mientras que su mano derecha agarraba firmemente mi brazo, con la mano que tenía libre intente apartarla pero me encontraba atrapada… ¿por qué me resistía? ¿No se supone que yo era un sacrificio? Con esas preguntas en mi mente deje de intentar escapar, ella al darse cuenta de que ya no intentaba soltarme soltó mi brazo y pude sentir su palma contra mi mejilla la cual casi se sentía como una caricia, no hice nada al respecto, yo solo esperaba mi final.

-"¿Por qué tienes vendados los ojos?"

-"por… porque estoy maldita"

Saco su otra mano de mi cintura y fue a mi otra mejilla, después ambas se dirigieron a mi nuca y comenzaron a desatar el nudo.

-"espera ¿Qué crees que haces?"

-"¿no es obvio? Quiero ver esa supuesta maldición"

-"qu-no, espera"

Era demasiado tarde, la venda ya se estaba cayendo para después encontrarse con el suelo, solo cerré los ojos. Sus manos se movieron y volvieron a mis mejillas esperando pacientemente a que abras mis ojos.

-"ábrelos"

Tímidamente obedecí su orden y pude ver en frente de mí una hermosa mujer cuyo cabello rubio bailaba libre por la ligera brisa y unos brillantes ojos rojos me observaban con tranquilidad. También pude notar en la zona de sus mejillas habían unas marcas de color negro con formas de rasguños (no como los de naruto .-.), pero eso no la hacía ver menos hermosa y además le daba un toque de misterio.

-"son como el cielo"

Sus palabras me sacaron del trance en el que estaba, que vergüenza, haberla mirado tan directamente. Me sonroje e intente girar mi mirada pero sus manos no se habían movido de donde estaban así que solo volví a cerrar los ojos para evitar mirarla.

-"sería una pena si te matara"

Asustada por lo que dijo la mire y me di cuenta de que su rostro se acercaba mas al mío, puse mis manos en su pecho para intentar alejarme pero ella un sostenía mi rostro, se seguía acercando y no dejábamos de mirar los ojos de la otra. Literalmente podía sentir como mi conciencia se nublaba de apoco mientras miraba esos peligrosos ojos rojos y, al sentir su aliento rozando mi boca inconscientemente comencé a abrirla lentamente ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere de mí?

El espacio entre nosotras se había vuelto inexistente y un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento en el que sus labio tomaron los míos, dando el primer beso que jamás creí que daría, su boca me arrebato el control de mi cuerpo y las sensaciones que sentía me hacían cerrar mis ojos poco a poco mientras aun miraba los suyos, los cuales solo me observaban con la misma serenidad que había mostrado desde el principio. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por mi cuello y comenzaron a separar un poco el kimono dejando la piel de mis hombros al descubierto, estaba asustada pero por alguna razón lo dejo así y rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos. Podía sentir como su abrazo se volvía más fuerte y empezaba a apretarme demaciado el tórax, se me empezaba a dificultar la respiración y… ella no liberaba mis labios… comenzaba a marearme ¿será que esta era su intención? …¿acaso moriré así? Bueno, creo que esta es una… bella forma de morir…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

-"oye…"

…

-"holaa…"

…

-"estará muerta?"

…

Sentí algo picando mi mejilla, la incómoda sensación me motivo a abrir los ojos. Sobre mis piernas se encontraba una pequeña persona, para ser más exacta una pequeña niña.

-"¿te encuentras bien?"

-"en dónde? pues en el bosque"

Bosque? No se supone que me anoche…estaba en…

Recordando lo que paso anoche, me incorpore rápidamente y lo cual sorprendio a la niña y la hizo caer de espaldas.

-"auch ¿Qué sucede?"

-"oh perdóname, es que he recordado algo"

¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?

* * *

Nanoha meditaba sobre eso y no se percató de que la curiosa niña la estaba observando muy de cerca, en el momento que quería preguntarle la miro y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba su rostro, noto que la niña poseía ojos de diferentes colores uno verde y otro… rojo. Por un segundo se imaginó que esa niña era la peligrosa rubia de anoche y como un reflejo, retrocedió arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta que se golpeó la cabeza con un árbol.

-"que rara eres."

-"ñyajaja lo siento, es que me sorprendiste"

La pequeña corrió hasta donde estaba la extraña chica.

-"¿y dime que haces aquí en el bosque?"

La cobriza observo de vuelta a la pequeña, parecía d años, tenía un largo pelo rubio "sí que se parecen" pensó algo curiosa la ojiazul.

-"eso no debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué haces en mi bosque? Es muy raro que-"

-"espera… dices, tu bosque?"

-"si, este lugar es como mi patio de juego y los humanos no pueden llegar fácilmente aquí"

-"¿qu-que quieres decir con eso?"

-"bueno, no es que exactamente no pueden llegar aquí, mama me dijo que hay un campo que hace que la mayoría de los humanos no sean capaces de ver que hay aquí y solo puedan ver una niebla hasta que deciden intentar marcharse pero por alguna razón hay quienes son capaces de entrar, pero mama siempre se encarga de ellos antes de que me hagan daño. Eso es lo que me pregunto."

Nanoha apenas se creía lo que le acababan de decir ¿un campo?¿mama?

-"espera tú, si estas con tu "mama" ¿Por qué ella no está aquí?"

-"*puchero*"no me llamo "tú" mi nombre es Vivio. Y por lo otro, mama pasa un buen tiempo vigilando que ningún demonio o humanos peligros se acerquen a mi o a casa, también suele buscar cosas para la comida"

-"de-demonios?"

-"si, siempre hay uno que otro que quiere atacarnos"

-"eso es muy peligroso ¿Por qué no salen del bosque y van a alguna aldea?"

Nanoha por un segundo, no sabía si fue su imaginación o no, pero creyó ver que la sonrisa de esa niña se había borrado para volver a aparecer como si nada.

"… por qué no lo necesitamos."

"RAAAAAAAARRR!" a escuchar el estruendoso rugido ambas giramos en su dirección, con el paso de unos segundos la tierra empezó a temblar y una fuerte ventisca salió entre los árboles, nanoha preocupada por la pequeña fue hacia ella y la rodeo con los brazos.

Frente a ellas aparece llega una gran masa gaseosa negra que cual las miraba con decenas de ojos violetas. Vivio se aferra a nanoha y ella la levanta e intenta escapar con ella pero de aquel ser sale un brazo el cual agarra la pierna de nanoha haciéndola caer.

"!Vivio, corre¡" dijo mientras era arrastrada por el césped por aquella cosa, Vivio se encontraba tirada en el suelo paralizada del miedo ¿Cómo las cosas habían cambiado de tal manera?¿por qué esa humana la salvo?¿dónde estab-

-"ha…ha…¡MAMAAAAAAAAA!" grito a todo pulmón mientras juntaba ambas manos en su pecho, el monstruo dejo de arrastrar a nanoha un momento por el acto tan repentino de la pequeña. Pero en esos momentos no sucedió nada.

-"ji ji ji jajajajajaja" se burlaba aquella criatura de la niña. Soltó el tobillo de la ojiazul y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la menor mientras aun reía espantosamente.

-"vivio correeee!" nanoha intento detenerlo pero al sentir un dolor en el tobillo vio cómo su piel parecía tener quemaduras con la forma de la mano del ser sobrenatural.

Vivio solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos.

En esos segundos cuando nanoha pudo sentir una briza detrás de ella, que le causo un escalofrío, todo acabo. El ser oscuro no se veía por ninguna parte, pero a cambio vio a una mujer que llevaba un kimono negro con dibujos de unas ramas y unas manchas rojizas también… acaso ella no es!?

-"vivio" la llamo una voz dulce cual la pequeña reconoció al momento, se descubrió los ojos y observo a su lado su madre la cual se encontraba agachada a la altura de la pequeña, sus lágrimas de alivio comenzaron bajar por su rostro mientras ella se abalanzaba hacia su madre abrazándola del cuello mientras decía una y otra vez.

-"mama, snif… mama….mamaa~"

Su madre empezó a acariciar su cabeza para intentar calmarla.

-"perdón por llegar tarde, pero todo está bien ahora"

* * *

saludos gente, aqui soul-chan presentándose nuevamente con un nuevo fic ^w^

ya se que aun no he terminado el otro pero estoy lo tenia escrito hace tiempo y no me aguante a esperar mas para publicarlo -.-u

así que ahora tengo 2 fic para terminar :3 ...

bueno no se que decir jeje, me gustaría que comentaran sobre su opinión de este primer episodio si no es molestia XD

como siempre todo tipo de comentarios permitidos, os deseo un buen día a todos ^^

(owo PD: hice corrección pero si notan que me saltee algo me avisan porfaa, no le tengo confianza a mi ortografía XDDD )


	2. Chapter 2

"¿¡cómo rayos termine asi!?"

-"¿te encuentras bien? Estas un poco roja"

-"yo me encuentro bien Vivio no te preocupes ñyajaja…"

Bueno realmente esto no es tan complicado de entender, después de que aquella rubia llegara…

*FB*

-"mama, mama ¿podemos llevarla con nosotras? ¿Podemos? No tiene un lugar a donde ir, siii?"- Vivio se encontraba girando alrededor de su madre preguntándole insistentemente que llevaran a la pelirroja a su hogar, parecía como si se hubiera encontrado un cachorro abandonado y quería llevarlo a casa. La misteriosa mujer sin decir nada miro a la chica que se encontraba sonrojada a unos metros de distancia, Nanoha no podía creer que la madre de la niña era la misma que casi la viola la noche anterior, los recuerdos y su actual mirada no hacían más que aumentarle la temperatura a su cuerpo y el sonrojo en su rostro inexplicablemente.

-"como quieras"-dijo tras mirar a su hija la cual mostro una gran sonrisa al recibir una respuesta aprobatoria de su madre.

Tan rápido como podía la niña corrió en dirección a Nanoha la cual aún se encontraba sentada en el césped.

-"nanoha-san mi mama me dijo que si, ven con nosotras, ven"- en eso tomo la mano de la mayor y empezó a tirar de su brazo para que se levantara.

-"es-espera Vivi-haa!"- justo cuando estaba a punto de pararse un dolor punzante en su pierna la hizo caer al suelo, Vivio preocupada por la joven observo detenidamente la herida la cual cada vez era más grande, la zona en donde anteriormente el demonio la sujeto quedo de un color verde oscuro.

-"te enveneno"- dijo la misteriosa mujer quien se acercó para ver mejor que le pasaba, y en efecto, en el momento que aquel demonio la sujeto dejo un potente veneno el cual se expande lentamente por su pierna dejando a su paso un tono violación en la piel. Las otras dos miraron preocupadas al notar lo mal que se veía, Nanoha sentía como la herida le ardía pero no quería quejarse para preocupar más a la menor.

-"Mama por favor ayúdala, ella es buena y me protegió cuando el señor monstruo nos atacó"-

-"…"-

-"por favor…"-

-"… *suspiro* de acuerdo, sube a mi espalda"- la niña obediente se subió a la espalda de la rubia cuando esta es agacho.-"tu, sostente"-

-"qu-"- Nanoha que hasta entonces se había distraído con su herida no noto cuando la otra mujer se acercó para cargarla en sus brazos –"waaa!"-

Sorprendida no pudo evitar sonrojase por la cercanía de ambas e inconscientemente se aferró al quimono de esta por temor a caerse.

*Fin FB*

Y es así como termine en brazos de mi atacante nocturno.

-"el viaje será agitado, así que intenta aguantar"-

Tan rápido como dijo eso Fate dio un largo tan salto que llego a sobrepasar a los árboles. –"haaaaaaaa!"-

Nanoha estaba impactada, no se esperaba que ella fuera capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera se imaginó a si misma llegar de alguna manera tan algo, la vista del cielo era hermoso a esas alturas, pero no todo fue tan lindo. Toda su emoción se acabó al darse cuenta que estaban descendiendo rápidamente, aterrorizada se aferró con más fuerzas a las ropas de quien la sostenía. Justo un momento antes de tocar el suelo la velocidad que tenían descendió casi al instante haciendo parecer a la feroz caída como solo un paso más, por cada segundo que pasaba Nanoha no paraba de sorprenderse de lo que era capaz la ojirubi, la pequeña era incapaz de no reírse divertida por el paseo que le estaba dando su madre. En otro salto no tan alto como el anterior comenzó a saltar en cada copa de los árboles que tenían que atravesar, nanoha comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la velocidad y la sensación del ligero viento contra su cara resultándole una agradable sensación, relajada como estaba no pudo evitar volver a disfrutar la vista y apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de la otra mujer, la cual la miro unos momento volviendo a notar esos azules más puros que el mismo cielo.

Ya habían atravesado la zona boscosa y llegaron a una pradera rodeada de diversas flores, algunas con el paso veloz de la rubia salían volando y dando la impresión de que estas comenzaban a danzar alrededor de ellas, todas diferentes y de diversos colores dejando un liviano y dulce aroma en el aire. La pelirroja termino maravillada al ver el tan precioso jardín natural, sin duda en toda su vida jamás había tenido oportunidad de ver cosas tan hermosas, pero por alguna razón, se sentía realmente agotada, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle demasiado y su herida empezaba a arder… se quedó inconsciente.

-"Nanoha-san? ¡Nanoha-san!"

-"Vivio sujétate fuerte"

La niña asintió y obedeció a su madre la cual acelero el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

* * *

Podía sentir un peculiar calor en su cuerpo, se encontraba sudando y tenía la respiración algo trabajosa pero se sintió aliviada de ya no sentir demasiado ese doloroso ardor en su extremidad. Había recuperado la conciencia y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar completamente desconocido. El techo de una habitación fue lo primero que vio.

-"vaya, parece que ya has despertado"- una dulce voz la hizo mirar a su derecha donde al lado del futon donde se encontraba acostada, veía a una joven de cabellos rosas que la miraba con una sonrisa –"dime ¿te sientes mejor?"

La joven solo asintió aun confundida por la situación, vio a la otra chica levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta corrediza.

-"e-espera"

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿qué ha pasado?¿dónde estoy?"

La joven se acercó y volvió a sentarse al lado del futon, la pelirroja intento sentarse pero al ver que no podía la otra chica se ofreció a ayudarme, también le tomo la temperatura con la mano.

-"bien parece que tu temperatura a mejorado"

-"¿Qué me ha pasado?"

-"el veneno de aquel demonio está afectando tu cuerpo y te ha debilitado al punto de que te desmayaste, Fate-sama-"

-"Fate-sama?"

-"ella es la mujer que os ha salvado, también es dueña de esta casa y yo soy Caro, una de sus sirvientes"

Vio mejor a la chica, se la veía incluso menor que ella y le acaba de decir que es una sirviente de aquella misteriosa mujer.

-"no puedo creer que te haya obligado a ser su sirviente siendo tan joven"

-"por favor no me malinterpretes, fate-sama a sido muy amable con nosotros y ella me ha cuidado, por eso me he ofrecido como su sirviente"

-"… lo siento"

-"vamos no te preocupes, ahora mismo iré por Vivio-sama, ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti"

-"Oh, de acuerdo"

Caro nuevamente se dirigió a esas puertas deslizantes que daban con el exterior, para después girar y cerrarlas respetuosamente.

Nanoha ya sentada pudo observar mejor a su alrededor, los rayos del sol traspasaban las puertas estaban indicándole que eran alrededor del mediodía, lo cual le pareció un poco raro debido a que le parecía más tarde cuando se desmayó. Miro en donde se encontraba, una habitación con un par de muebles, una porta vela, también un par de pergaminos pegados en la pared y el gran futon violeta donde se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Había dos entradas, una que eran las puertas semi-trasparentes que daban al exterior y otras que se encontraban detrás de ella que seguramente daban al pasillo del lugar.

Por querer recorrer el lugar Nanoha intento pararse lo cual le causo un profundo dolor en su pierna, se destapo y pudo observar como ahora su pierna se encontraba vendada hasta cerca de la rodilla, siendo que solo tenía lastimado el tobillo. Algo asustada decidió volver a taparse con las sabanas, estaba nerviosa al no saber que le había hecho aquel ser.

Unos pasitos de afuera llamaron su atención, por cada segundo se hacían más fuertes hasta que pudo ver una sombra por las puertas shoji, la pequeña figura deslizo las puertas dejando ver a la pequeña Vivio con su kimono verde y cinta amarilla.

-"nanoha¡ ya despertaste¡"- la niña planeaba acercársele cuando noto algo en la mirada de Nanoha, una expresión que recordaba haber visto antes.

-"vivio, tienes…"- nanoha simplemente estaba sorprendida, no podía apartar la mirada de la pequeña, la cual poseía un par de orejas sobre su cabeza. Sabía que era probable que no fueran humanas, pero para ella desde ayer todo era nuevo, solamente quería ver a la su pequeña amiga.

Ante las palabras de Nanoha, Vivio tuvo un escalofrió y fragmentos de su pasado fueron recordando, mal interpreto la mirada de nanoha creyendo que esta sentía alguna especie de repulsión hacia ella. Quiso huir.

-"vivio? Te sientes bi-vivio espera!"- sus palabras no lograron frenar a la pequeña, que salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

Sin entender el comportamiento de la niña Nanoha intento levantarse y perseguirla, olvidando por completo su pierna lastimada cayendo justo después de que logro levantarse dando un grito de dolor, Caro que se dirigía a la habitación escucho el grito y fue a su ayuda.

-"Nanoha , no es bueno que te esfuerces en estos momentos"-

-"¿Qué le pasa a mi pierna caro?"-

-"como ya te había dicho la herida comienza a afectar tu cuerpo, eso se debe a que el veneno a comenzado a expandirse lentamente, lo más probable es que para cuando llegue a tus órganos vitales ya no aguantes más."-

-"¿qué?! No hay una forma de curarme?"-

-"en el vendaje coloque una medicina que calma el dolor, pero no creo que yo sea capaz de erradicar el veneno de tu sistema."-

-"…"- nanoha ya no quería decir nada más y solo pensó en lo dolorosa que podría ser su muerte.

Desde el momento que Vivio llego a la habitación, Fate había estado recostada contra la pared siendo testigo de todo lo que pasaba ¿Qué podría pasar ahora?

* * *

Hi hi chic s, aquí soul-chan ^^

Lamento la tardanza, simplemente no había sabido tenido problemas con una parte del capítulo (sin mencionar que soy algo lenta a la hora de escribir ¬¬u) owo bueno realmente había planeado escribir más en este episodio, pero como ya habían pasado unos cuantos días no quise hacerlos esperar más y por lo menos darles lo poco que llevo escribiendo ;w; ustedes saben que intentare actualizar lo antes que pueda (e estado algo ocupada y soy algo mala organizándome hehe ) si les hace feliz habrá más nanofate en el próximo episodio ^^ asi que espérenlo *w*

todo tipo de comentario permitido, no se guarden nada y díganme que les pareció ^^ saludos y gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar

ups, me olvide responder una pregunta. Si, las marcas de fate son parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, aunque me las imagine con una apariencia mas a rasguños que a diferencia de él las tiene con una forma lisa.

(estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre al fic y hasta ahora se me ocurrió "la dama vendada" pero no creo que se lo ponga, si tienen alguna sugerencia díganla)


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche, Nanoha comenzó a pensar los desgraciados sucesos porque los que tuvo que pasar, una vida en la que apenas hace unos días le regresaron el derecho de ver, la muerte de su padre, la traición de su propia aldea y ahora estaba condenada a esperar una agónica muerte, tuvo cierto impulso de preguntarle a kami-sama (dios) porque le había otorgado tal destino pero ni eso sería capaz de calmar su deprimida mente.

Frente a ella apareció el recuerdo de esa tarde, después de que vivio huyo de ella no pudo salir de su cuarto por recomendación de Caro "Nanoha, no le conviene mucho estar en actividad, aceleraría la expansión del veneno, lamento por no poder ayudarla más." Vivio tampoco había decidido volver a verla y se encontró en soledad otra vez

-"¿no soy merecedora de encontrar la felicidad? ¿Condenada estoy a haber vivido así y a morir de esta manera?"

Esas fueron las preguntas que solo la oscuridad escucho, o al menos eso pensaba ella, se preguntó si sería capaz de ver a Vivio y saber el porqué de su huida, todo siempre le salía mal y cuando creyó que algo cambiaria ocurría esto, las lágrimas que ahora caían por su rostro representaban el dolor que sentía en su interior.

Una sombra apareció por la puerta corrediza exterior, nanoha percatándose de ello giro su cuerpo al lado contrario para secarse las lágrimas. Lentamente las puertas se corrieron dejando pasar al intruso, este camino unos pasos hacia el futon donde estaba la pelirroja y se detuvo.

-"¿qui-quién es?"

-"nanoha…"-

Al oír su voz nanoha pudo reconocer que la persona que había entrado a su cuarto no había sido ni nada menos que Fate.

-"Fate-sama que hace aquí?"

-"vine a hacerte una pregunta"-

En ese momento fate se sentó en el espacio libre que había a un lado del futon y apoyo parte de su peso en su mano izquierda la cual estaba del otro lado de Nanoha, al mismo tiempo acorralándola donde estaba. La pelirroja se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, no sabía porque ella estaba haciendo eso y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió su respiración en su oreja ¿Qué planeaba hacer esta mujer con ella?

-"nanoha…"- el nerviosismo aumentaba, más aun después de haber escuchado su nombre salir de manera tan suave de esa boca, esta mujer le podía hacer sentir cosas que ella jamás había sentido –"¿quieres vivir?"-

-"¿he?"-

La sorpresa la envolvió e inevitablemente giro a mirar a quien le había hecho esa pregunta, los carmesí estaba demasiado cerca de sus zafiros, un sonrojo la invadió pero la siguió mirando, quería saber a qué se refería esa mujer.

-"creo ser capaz de erradicar la infección de tu pierna, también del veneno que invade tu sangre."-

-"pe-pero ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? Si ni siquiera caro pudo…"-

-"normalmente la saliva de mi especie posee un potente acido capas de derretir un cuerpo, pero soy un caso especial, si uso mi poder espiritual soy capaz de crear un antibiótico capas de erradicar la infección… y sobre la sangre infectada, hay otra manera…"-

-"¿de qu-"-

Unos dedos en sus labios le impidieron continuar, sus ojos no daban la impresión de que mentía, pero sí de que ocultaba algo ¿que tan misteriosa puede ser esta rubia?

-"primero lo primero, pero Nanoha, si quieres que te cure no debes impedírmelo."

Por las palabras de Fate, Nanoha se encontraba un poco confundida, asi que lo único que hiso fue asentir, sin esperar más la rubia la destapo y se arrastró hasta estar cerca de la pierna de Nanoha. Con cuidado de no lastimar a la chica retiro los vendajes que le impedían ver la marca que estaba causando tantos problemas. Nanoha cuyos nervios no la dejaban vio como aquella apenas conocida se acercaba de esa manera a ella, no aguanto más y como pudo se sentó a pesar de que su pierna estaba en manos de fate –"e-espera ¡ha!"- pero antes de que pudiera parar esa cabeza con sus manos fate ya había empezado a desinfectar la herida –"para, f-fate!"- una mezcla de sensaciones le estaba haciendo sentir esa mujer que lamia su herida para intentar salvarla, una especie de ardor y cosquilleo se extendían por su cuerpo, estaba algo asustada e intenso apartarla de ahí.

Fate no podía seguir así con Nanoha interponiéndose, así que le hablo mentalmente-"Nanoha esto es por tu bien, me dijiste que me dejarías continuar"- Nanoha se preguntó cómo había hecho para comunicarse de esa forma, pero obedeció, se recostó de vuelta en el futon y tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esas sensaciones se estaban haciendo más fuertes y el calor la invadía.

-"… ya está… Nanoha"-

Fate se encontraba algo cansada y tenía una respiración irregular, no suele usar su poder para hacer eso pero no podía parar hay, ahora solo quedaba erradicar el veneno restante de su sistema "solo espero que no me odie después" pensó la rubia.

El dolor que Nanoha sentía ha desaparecido, pero los cosquilleos y el calor que sentía seguía así, no sabía porque era, tenía un brazo tapando sus ojos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración la cual también estaba irregular.

-"Nanoha, mírame."-

Escucho decir a la otra mujer mientras esta le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano derecha, se dio cuenta de que la rubia se encontraba encima de ella. Lentamente movió su brazo para ver a la chica, pero lo que no esperaba es, que tuviera su bata abierta.

-"¡Fa-Fatee!?"-

Si bien ambas llevaban de pijama unas batas blancas, ese momento la de fate tenía la suya abierta permitiendo a la ver su bien formado cuerpo, el cual en ciertas partes parecía tener marcas parecidas a las que tenía en ambos lados de la cara (pueden imaginarse ustedes en donde deberían estar esas marcas, pero que le quede sexy *0* y que no quede como tigre XD).

-"Nanoha, no puedo eliminar el veneno de una forma fácil, la única forma que tenemos para que te salves es, que nos _unamos_"-

nanoha no entendía nada, estaba asustada por la actitud de esta chica, no sabía nada de situaciones así y lo peor de todo es que el calor que sentía se había multiplicado y aún más en su rostro el cual debería estar demasiado rojo como para considerarse sano.

-"¿u-unirnos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-

-"es un ritual en el cual normalmente suele suceder cuando un demonio ofrece sus servicios a un humano o un humano se vuelve esclavo de un demonio, pero el ritual que nosotras haremos es algo diferente tanto en sus términos como su forma de realizarse, lo que nosotras aremos es entregarnos una a la otra, de esa forma obtendrás parte de mi resistencia, la suficiente como para resistir esa clase de veneno"-

-"pero ¿por qué llegas a tal extremo? Tengo mie-"-

-"sé que estas asustada, yo no he hecho algo como esto pero te prometo que seré cuidadosa"-

Y sin esperar más Fate termino de sacarse su bata y desato la de Nanoha, aún estaba algo temerosa y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Fate la cual acerco su rostro al de Nanoha, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel sobre su cuerpo y noto como esos opacos ojos brillaban un poco y se oscurecieron, por alguna razón creía que los suyos también se oscurecieron ¿pero por qué?

-"Nanoha esto te dolerá"-

-"he?-HAA!"-

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar Fate la mordió el hombro izquierdo de Nanoha haciéndolo sangrar, Nanoha termino por arañar accidentalmente los hombros del koujai pero no pudo evitarlo, esta vez literalmente sentía cono si la estuviera quemando

-"Fate,snif. Duele."-

Le dijo eso en el momento que la dejo y volvió a verle a los ojos.

-"ya pasara"-

Volvió a hablarle mentalmente, parecía como si tuviera algo en la boca.

Aunque Nanoha no lo viera y no supiera que pasaba, la marca de los dientes de Fate cambiaba de forma hasta quedar en forma de media luna con algunas palabras en japonés alrededor, para cuando termino de cambiar, el color amarillo brillante que tenía se oscureció hasta quedar un negro.

El ritual estaba comenzando a agotar a Fate, tenía que tener bajo control su energía espiritual y no darle a Nanoha la suficiente como para matarla. Se sentó un momento en las piernas de Nanoha, estaba segura que Nanoha la odiaría cuando despertara mañana, pero en el momento que entro en su cuarto no había vuelta atrás. Aun con la sangre de nanoha en su boca se mordió su propia muñeca tomando también de su propia sangre.

-"Fate…"-

Nanoha veía como una que otra gota se le escapaba y caían sobre su vientre, para cuando termino volvió a acercase a su rostro y le tomo del mentón para besarla.

-"mmm!"-

Nanoha sabía que aunque no debía, volvió a resistirse, beber sangre ya era demasiado para ella pero la otra entro fácilmente a

su boca, sin poder hacer más, cansada y algo mareada, abrazo el cuello de Fate para sentir más su cuerpo, Fate también hizo lo mismo, apartando un poco la bata, abrazo la espalda de Nanoha.

Cuando se separaron la pelirroja se encontraba dormida, así que la rubia cansada no hizo más que tapar a ambas con la sabana y se acostó sobre el pecho de nanoha abrazándola y así, quedar inconsciente.

-"perdóname, Nanoha"-

* * *

Nanoha se sentía como en un sueño, pero era muy extraño, corría demasiado rápido y fácilmente salta de árbol en árbol, escuchaba su propia respiración agitada y con el seguir del camino empezó a oír unas voces masculinas

-"quienes son u-ustedes?"-

-"hay que matarla"-

-"¿matarla?! Pero si es solo una niña"- "¡papa!?" Nanoha fácilmente reconoció la voz de su padre.

-"solo mírela, es obvio que es un monstruo"-

-"si! seguro"-

-"vamos Shiro, posiblemente este sea la abominación que nos estuvo causando tantos problemas"-

-"¡SI!"- se escuchó un coro de hombres

-"pe-pero yo…"-

A lo lejos se veía una luz entre los árboles, sentía como aumentaba de velocidad.

-"mamaa!"- la voz de Vivio se escuchaba demasiado asustada.

De la nada salte con demasiada fuerza, yo no podía controlar nada y parecía como si yo fuera Fate ¿Qué tan raro podía ser este sueño?

Ya en el aire podía ver toda la escena, Vivio estaba llorando en frente de un hombre con una guadaña que caminaba hacia ella mientras otro grupo de hombres los observaban desde atrás. Mi vista se vio nublada por una espesa niebla de la cual sali en pocos momentos, pero, estaba cayendo en picada, unas enormes patas se pusieron en mi visión, me pregunto si esta aún seguía siendo Fate.

-"por favor… perdóname"- ¡papa! Esa en definitiva era su voz, pero… yo estaba… ¡no! ¡Fate por favor detente! ¡A él no, no mates a papáaaa!

-"Nanoha, por favor perdóname."- escuche a Fate decir eso en voz baja, era imposible el cómo sabia ella quien era.

En los últimos momentos mi padre notando la gran sombra sobre él, miro hacia arriba, este sería el único momento en el que yo sería capaz de verle la cara, una llena de sorpresa y terror. Después de eso, una carnicería empezó.

-"¡HAAAAAAAA!"-

…

…

Yo estaba en shock, sentía como si yo misma hubiera aplastado a mi padre, asesinado a los otros y herir a los pocos que escaparon. El césped estaba lleno de cadáveres y sangre, vivio asustada aferrándose del pelaje de la pata de Fate, su mirada se dirigió hacia un lago que estaba cerca de ellas, un enorme animal, con forma de perro y un tamaño cercano al de los árboles, pelaje amarillo pálido y una que otra rayas negras en el rostro y cuerpo. Manchado de sangre, en las patas y en el rostro, tan roja y viva como el color de sus salvajes ojos.

* * *

No le hacía falta abrir los ojos, podía sentir la ausencia del cuerpo que abraso esa noche, desde ese momento ambas compartirían cierta parte de sus recuerdos, pero estaba satisfecha con solo haberla salvado, por más que signifique ser odiada por ella.

-"fuiste la única que me hace sentir este agradable calor en mi pecho, no crear que no te protegeré… Nanoha"- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho.

Salió del futon y se colocó su bata para dirigirse a su cuarto.

* * *

Vivio se encontraba sentada en el césped, después de haber escapado de nanoha no se atrevía a enfrentarla, odiaba que la miraran con sorpresa y se odiaba a si misma por lo que era, ni humano, ni demonio. Desde pequeña le dieron miedo ambos grupos porque siempre querían matarla cuando la veían y su madre siempre iba a protegerla, aun después de recibir esa mirada de nanoha quería creer que ella seria diferente.

Unos firmes brazos la envolvieron por detrás asustándola.

-"!ha, no¡ mamaa!"

-"Vivio, soy yo, por favor no escapes de mi"

-"Nanoha?

-"sí, quiero hablar contigo Vivio"

* * *

Ya está, más de 2000 palabras es mi regla :3 se, ya sé que no es mucho, pero es suficiente hasta que publique el siguiente cap.

¿Por qué me tarde? Por varias razones en realidad, como la mayoría por el colegio, pero también los videojuegos ¿saben que tan enviciante son el league of leyend, minecraft, los sims? XD maldición que me robaron lo poco q me quedaba de alma. Aun quedan cosas que resolver y aclarar así que no se pierdan de las actualizaciones :D

comenten, díganme que me falta y que les gusto :3

soul-chan despidiendoce


	4. Chapter 4

Por suerte, la pequeña Vivio no intento escapar después de que le atrapara, e incluso se sentó entre mis piernas para estar más cómoda.

-Vivio ¿Por qué escapaste de mi ayer?

-… lo siento

-no tienes por qué disculparte, pero me preocupe mucho ayer.

-realmente no era mi intención escapar, pero… me asuste demasiado.

-¿Por qué tendrías miedo?

En ese momento Vivio dejo ver sus orejas y una esponjosa cola, las cuales les hacía ver adorable.

-¿las viste ayer no? No soy un humano normal y no quería que me odiaras.

Dolor, esa es la palabra que podría definir el cómo se estaba sintiendo Vivio en este momento, la abrase fuertemente y bese su pequeña cabeza.

-por favor Vivio, puede que no te conozca por mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que yo seria incapaz de odiarte. Eres una niña encantadora y además esas orejitas te hacen ver adorable.

-e-en cerio?

-claro que si

-estoy feliz, hasta ahora mama y papa fueron los únicos que dijeron cosas lindas de mis orejas.

-¿papa? ¿Y dónde está él?

-el murió cuando era más pequeña

-lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar algo tan triste

-no te preocupes, eso fue hace tiempo y ahora soy capaz de hablar de ello sin deprimirme.

-Vivio, no tienes por qu-

-no, quiero contártelo

-...

Escuche atentamente y me asegure de no perderme ningún detalle de lo dura que fue la vida de esta pequeña niña.

-en esos tiempos mama no vivía con nosotros, pero venia de visita muy seguido, me había dicho que no era muy seguro que permaneciera mucho tiempo con nosotros. Yo vivía con papa en una cabaña muy cercana a su aldea natal y mama solía andar por los alrededores, algunos aldeanos solían respetarla y creían que era alguna clase de deidad protectora pero nadie sabia de mi origen. Recuerdo que papa era rubio y de ojos verdes (no me odien TTvTT), a pesar de ser joven, fácilmente se había ganado el respeto del pueblo, solía ayudar a quien lo necesitara y siempre se aseguro de darme lo mejor. Papa por lo general contribuía trabajando como uno de los leñadores del pueblo, pero cuando no estaba trabajando casi siempre me llevaba de paseo por el pueblo, donde yo podía jugar con los otros niños, pero ese día…

_-vamos Vivio a que no puedes alcanzarnos jaja_

_En un día soleado, mientras Yuuno se encontraba distraído y Vivio jugaba a la mancha con los otros niños, una piedra se interpuso en su camino haciendo caer a la infante de cara contra la tierra._

_-waaaaa!_

_Los demás preocupados por el llanto de su amiga se acercaron para ver como se encontraba, pero el miedo les invadió a ver a la pequeña niña frotándose las lagrimas en el sueño llorando por lo raspones en sus rodillas, la cual también tenía unas orejas y colas de animal._

_-u-uun- un demonio!_

_-waaa mama_

_Sorprendida por lo gritos de los demás niños Vivio dejo de llorar y pudo ver el como los demás jóvenes se alejaban corriendo de ella, alguno adultos alertados por los gritos salieron al encuentro con el demonio, pero solo vieron la extraña niña con orejas. Los demás niños no estaban demasiado lejos, lloraban de miedo en los brazos de sus madres, los hombres la miraron amenazadoramente y Vivio empezó a temer por su vida. Su padre apareció velozmente y se la llevo rápidamente de vuelta a su cabaña. _

_Esa tarde Fate apareció entre los árboles, alertada por la esencia yokai que había surgido de la nada en la aldea. Encontrando al joven fuera de la cabaña cortando unos leños._

_-¡Yuuno!¿que ha pasado?_

_-es Vivio, ella…_

_Sin esperar a que terminara de hablar se dirigió adentro del lugar, encontrando a su niña dentro sollozando y abrazando sus rodillas._

_-Vivio_

_La pequeña al reconocer la voz de su madre llamándola suavemente, elevo la cabeza y apenas al verla se dirigió corriendo a abrazarla._

_-mama, mama!_

_Esa noche Fate decidió quedarse hasta la noche, comieron fuera y la rubia decidió contarle a su hija que era lo que andaba pasando._

_-Vivio, hasta hoy tu padre y yo habíamos pensado que habías nacido completamente humana, pero como podemos ver ahora mismo la realidad es otra, esa sangre yokai a despertado._

_-sangre yokai?_

_-sí, eres hija de un humano y un yokai, así suelen llamarse a los seres espirituales o incluso a algunos tipos de demonios y fantasmas. Al igual que tu yo también puedo sacar mi cola y orejas. _

_En ese momento tras Fate apareció una gran cola, larga e incluso mucho mas esponjosa que la de Vivio la cual daba la impresión de que era alguna clase de nube, también dejo ver un par de orejas puntiagudas._

_-woooow_

_-Vivio, la razón de por qué tu madre no suele estar con nosotros es porque los humanos siempre les han tenido miedo a los kohai, y sería un problema que alguno de los aldeanos la vieran y la reconocieran, edemas, ella suele ver los alrededores y asegurarse de que nadie venga a molestarnos._

_-wow mama de seguro debe ser muy fuerte jeje._

_Fate no respondió nada, pero acaricio la cabeza de su hija con cariño. Su naturaleza la hacía ser sumamente peligrosa, fría y calculadora, características que difícilmente le permitían ser una madre cariñosa como le gustaría ser, pero solía hacer lo que podía para expresarle su cariño a su hija._

_Esa noche Vivio se durmió usando la cola de Fate como colchón _(de tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de ser Vivio XD) _dejando así a los dos adultos hablar del tema._

_-entiendes que ahora debo llevármela ¿verdad? _

_-no puedes simplemente hacer eso, estoy seguro de que si hablo con los demás ellos entenderán._

_-siempre les has tenido mucha confianza a las demás personas, que iluso._

_-tal vez, pero no creo que la respuesta sea simplemente llevártela como si nada, no es como si los demás kohai fueran a recibirla bien, intentarían matarla._

_-ya lo han estado intentando pero a diferencia tuya, yo soy capaz de protegerla, a mi no me detienen los sentimientos._

_-Vivio no está lista para enfrentarse a algo como el ser perseguida por ellos y lo sabes._

_-… como gustes, pero te juro que si algo le llega a pasar por esa tontería tuya de confiar en los demás, me asegurare de que mueras._

_-lo sé, pero ella también es mi hija y soy capaz de morir por ella_

_Fate volvió a marcharse a la mañana siguiente, pero antes de irse le dijo a su hija que estaría más al pendiente de que lo sucediera aquí, en el paso de los días, Vivio a estado cerca de la cabaña o en zonas seguras del bosque que su madre le había indicado, yuuno siguió con su trabajo de leñador e intento no estar en demasiado contacto con muchos aldeanos, si quería que esto saliera bien tenía que ser cuidadoso y dejar que todos se calme antes de intentar arreglarlo._

_Unos días después unos hombres se acercaron a la cabaña, por suerte el joven se encontraba hay e intervino en su camino._

_-¿qué sucede?_

_-estamos cansados de esperar a que hagas algo, nos desarremos de ese monstruo por ti_

_Los dos hombres se dirigían a la cabaña hasta que yuuno se volvió a interponer en su camino._

_-no se atrevan a seguir_

_-yuuno ¿es que acaso no lo vez? ese horrible ser te está manipulando, no dejes que lo haga-_

_No pudo continuar con sus palabras, el puñetazo del chico le desoriento haciendo que este cayese al piso_

_-¡yuuno ¿que no vez que es por tu bien?!_

_-¡no se atrevan de volver a hablar así de mi hija, marchaos si no quieren saber lo que se siente ser un leño!_

_-… con que esas tenemos, yuuno, no esperes que seamos tan amables la siguiente vez._

* * *

-como no estaban muy alejados de la choza, me había acercado sin que ellos me vieran, pero no me había tomado en serio tal amenaza…

* * *

_Un día había sido suficiente para que los aldeanos se organizaran y casi todos los adultos volvieron al hogar del "monstruo"_

_-¡Yuuno, sal de ahí, solo queremos hablar contigo!_

_-papa, por favor no vayas._

_-solo será un momento hija, aun tengo esperanzas _

_-peroo…_

_Con un beso en la frente, el joven padre se despidió de su hija y salió para intentar por última vez, que pararan de una vez con todo. Pero apenas salió, fue sujetado por los mismos hombres de ayer y alejado del jugar._

_-Yuuno, haremos que nos escuches, de una forma u otra._

_Otras personas tenían en sus brazos arcos y flechas con fuego en la punta, las cuales fueron disparadas sin piedad hacia la pequeña casa._

_-¡NOOOOOO!_

_-PAPAAA! PAPAAA!_

_-¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME AHORA, VIVIOOO!_

_-PAPAAA!_

_-hacemos esto por tu bien, pronto te liberaremos de ese maligno ser._

_-suéltenme por favor, es mi hija!_

_Lagrimas corrían por los ojos de Yuuno al ver como las llamas aumentaban de tamaño, se aseguraron de tapar las entradas y Vivio no tenía escapatoria, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba librarse de aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos, colegas, vecinos, y con suerte después de dar un fuerte cabezazo logro soltarse e ir corriendo dentro la casa._

_-Vivio! Vivio!_

_-noo, idiota no vayas!_

_Salto, por el agujero en envuelto en fuego al cual antes llamaba puerta, y dentro vio todo un infierno excepto a su hija, estaba completamente asustado hasta que vio una de las esquinas donde unos tablones había sido quitado, dejando el espacio suficiente como para que un pequeño niño pudiera escapar. Un gran alivio invadió su ser al saber que su hija logro irse, le importaba muy poco la situación en la que el mismo se encontraba en ese momento, y lo único que lo atormentaba era el saber que por confiar ciegamente en las personas él casi había causado la muerte de su propia hija, paso lo que justamente Fate dijo y ahora tenía que pagar por su descuido, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, por saber que ya no podría ver a su pequeña ni ver a la mujer que amaba a pesar de que esta nunca le haya correspondido. Sonrió antes de que toda la madera quemada le cayera encima, porque a pesar de todo, sabia que moriría tras haber vivido una buena vida._

_Por otra parte, para Vivio el escape no había sido del todo un éxito, si bien pudo salir de la choza los aldeanos la habían visto cuando escapaba hacia el bosque y un grupo de aldeanos la perseguían, todos e incluso Vivio estaban con lagrimas en os ojos, por que habían perdido a un ser muy importante._

_Corrió todo lo que pudo, desde que estaba en la casa en llamas pudo escuchar la voz de su madre la cual le dijo como escapar empujando los tablones flojos y ahora le estaba guiando por el bosque. Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con un gran animal dorado de ojos rojos que lo miraba como si la estuviera esperando, la pequeña niña se acercó y abrazo a la mujer que repentinamente apareció en el mismo lugar que la criatura, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la pequeña se dejó cargar y ser llevada lo más lejos posible de ese lugar._

Nanoha lloraba mientras escuchaba la historia, realmente no podía creer como la pequeña había aguantado tanto dolor, con sus sollozos le fue imposible a Vivio no contagiarse y también poniéndose a llorar mientras se encontraba en los brazos de la pelirroja, permanecieron abrazadas hasta que ambas se pudieron calmar y las lágrimas pararon de salir.

-¿nanoha, puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-porque la encontré en el bosque ¿usted no pertenece a alguna aldea?

-… si, yo pertenecía a una, pero me tuve que ir de hay

-por qué?

-por que por estos ojos míos, me escogieron para ser un sacrificio

-no entiendo

-según la gente de mi aldea, estoy maldita y mis ojos son la marca de tal maldición

-¿pero sus ojos son muy bonitos ¿porque dicen que usted está maldita?

-mi madre murió al darme a luz, y tal suceso no había ocurrido nunca en la aldea así que lo vieron como una mala señal, el color de mis ojos tampoco había sido visto antes y también…

-¿también?

-por que también era capaz de ver cosas que los demás no.

-¿cómo que cosas?

-cuando era niña siempre fui capaz de ver una hermosas mariposas azules, sin importar el lugar dejaban ver un hermoso brillo que las hacía ver aún más hermosas, pero nadie más era capaz de verlos y con el tiempo se cansaron de mí, me prohibieron volver a mirar obligándome por muchos años el usar una venda negra, por más que mis padres se negaron a tal cosa, el voto de los demás gano y me vi forzada a usarla.

-¿padres?

-Si, en esos años unos extranjero habían llegado y se instalaron en la aldea, entre ellos se encontraba Precia, quien se había enamorado de mi padre y se integró a mi familia, a pesar de que no estuviéramos relacionadas ella fue como la madre que nunca pude tener, fue la única que me dejaba sacarme la venda cuando no había nadie en casa o me llevaba a dar paseos nocturnos para que pudiera descansar de ese trozo de tela.

-nanoha-san, aunque usted no lo sepa es una persona muy especial

-ñyajaja gracias

-lo digo en serio, mama una vez me contó, que ciertas personas especiales, tienen la capacidad de ver o sentir cosas espirituales, en su caso usted es capaz de verlos.

-espíritus? ¿Esas mariposas?

-sí, aunque en esta parte del bosque solo suelen aparecer en las noches de luna llena, les encanta bailar por ahí. Usted no está maldita, es solo que las personas siempre les tienen miedo a lo desconocido y para tapar ese miedo le pusieron ese título.

-eres una niña muy inteligente Vivio, tu tampoco tienes nada de malo, te quiero.

Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por los ojos de nanoha, por tanto tiempo necesito que alguien le dijera que pasaba, que todo está bien con ella, y ahora esta pequeña niña había sido capaz de calmar el pesar de su alma.

* * *

Esa tarde, Nanoha caminaba por los pasillos de la gran casa la cual parecería ser su nuevo hogar, pero no pudo evitar encontrarse con alguien en su paseo.

-…

-…si lo que vi esa noche fue verdad, no la culpare por haber matado a mi padre y a los otros aldeanos, pero no puedo perdonarla por haber atormentado a mi aldea, Fate-san.

-…

Sin decir más la joven de ojos zafiros continuo con su camino mientras era observada por la mujer de ojos escarlata, quien inevitablemente no pudo evitar cerrar su puño con fuerza.

* * *

Hola,hola tanto tiempo *abrazo*

Bueno aquí con el episodio que tanto esperaron, espero no haberlos decepcionado, realmente no creo que falte mucho para que termine el fic, solo necesito pensar en un par de cosas más para que quede bien.

-te van a demandar e_e

-D: por qué?

-como se te ocurrió hacer fateyuuno? eso es peor que el nanoyuuno

-pe-pero si lo mate en el mismo episodio en que salió, además ya explico él mismo que fate no lo quería ;w;

-y qué onda con eso? ._.

-jeje, eso aún lo tengo que explicar junto con otro par de cositas, pero en otro episodio :3

- baka -w-

-bueno volviendo a al discurso:

quiero decirles a todos los que leen y se toman la molestia de comentar, de agregar a favoritos y easas cosas... gracias, ya que creo que sin ustedes hubiera dejado de escribir el fic, creo que soy de esos escritores (si es que se me pueda llamar así a pesar de que no lo soy .-. ) que necesita de vez en cuando la patada (obiamente no lo digo literal, esas cosas duelen jaja) de algún lector para que se inspire XD (na, esta no va a hacer unos de esos discursos serios y sentimentales, si sincero, pero no sentimental, por que si no me pongo a llorar ;3; y Angel se pondrá incoherentemente celosa y me golpeara D: [para los que no sepan ella es un personaje que agregue... por diversión... y relleno owo])

para los que también leen mi anterior fic de "demonio, un lobo o mi guardián?" ese fic tampoco lo dejare, pero me gustaría terminar con este antes de continuarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Las últimas semanas solo habían sido pura paz, pase el mayor tiempo de estos últimos días junto a Vivio quien cada vez se encariñaba más y más conmigo. Es realmente una niña adorable la cual decidió empezar a llamarme "Nanoha-mama" aunque recuerdo lo avergonzada que se sentía al preguntarme si podía llamarme así y lo alegre que se puso cuando acepte, aunque me pareció algo extraño al principio, ya que a pesar de su apariencia de una niña de alrededor de 5 años Vivio me confesó que tenía alrededor del doble de mi edad (como no es del todo humana tiene un lapso de tiempo de vida mucho mayor). La pequeña youkai se veía realmente feliz aunque aun podía ver como de vez en cuando sus ojos tomaban un tono solitario, realmente le hacía falta pasar más tiempo con su verdadera madre. A Fate no suelo verla muy seguido de día, algunas de esas veces la vi en los pasillos de la mansión dirigiéndose a la habitación de Caro.

En una de las pocas charlas que tuve con la mujer de ojos carmesí me menciono que Caro, la joven kitsune*, no era su única sirviente pero los demás no se dejarían ver tan fácilmente pero por suerte he llegado a conocer a un oni* llamado Chrono, es quien se encarga de hacer el mantenimiento del lugar, normalmente suelo verlo en su forma humana pero he logrado verlo en su verdadera forma, un ser grande y musculoso de piel semi azulada con un pequeño cuerno en su frente. También he conocido a los tengu* Jail y Eriol que son quienes hacen vigilancia de las tierras de Fate y le avisan de cualquier amenaza, Eriol es un joven amable y tranquilo, en cambio su hermano mayor Jail, cree que es un error que me quede aquí, pero de todas formas no puede hacer nada al respecto.

El dia había concluido y era hora de ir nos a dormir.

Ya en la habitación de Vivio, cargue a la agotada niña a su futon donde recosté y cubrí con sus mantas.

-¿Nanoha-mama te quedaras a dormir conmigo hoy?

-no creo que deba Vivio

-por favor, al menos hasta que me duerma

-Vivio…

Saco su cola y orejas de animalito y me miro con tristeza, esta niña sí que sabe cómo usar bien sus cartas.

-está bien

-yaaayy!

-me siento un poco manipulada

-no lo hare a menudo lo prometo jaja

-jaja

No pude evitar reírme con ella, creo que al aceptar su petición la hice un poco más feliz y me sentía bien al verla así. Fue un poco difícil hacer que pudiera dormir, se emociono tanto que dejo de tener sueñp y tras un ataque de cosquillas y otros juegos logre hacer que se cansara, se veía tan linda dormida que estoy segura de que será una hermosa mujer algún día al igual… que Fate.

Cuando me asegure de que estuviera dormida me moví lentamente para poder librar mi brazo de su cabecita, la tape nuevamente y silenciosamente me marche. Tenía que pasas por los pasillos exteriores del lugar para llegar a mi habitación, daba un poco de miedo ya que la luna era tapada por unas nubes y no podía ver con total claridad. El canto de las cigarras y demás insectos eran lo único que relajaba mi mente, hasta que logre escuchar a lo lejos, lo que parecía ser el aullido de un animal. Un enorme dolor atravesó mi pecho, tan fuerte que no pude mantenerme de pie. Intente ahogar un grito tapando la boca con mi mano y me retorcí un poco sobre los tablones de madera, ardía demasiado como si quemara mi piel, removí un poco mi quimono para ver qué pasaba. Vi la marca de media luna que tenía en mi hombro, su tamaño había crecido, su color negro era ahora un color rojo que tenía un resplandor que parecía palpitar causándome más dolor.

Me levante como pude y empecé a caminar dificultosamente en una dirección, con cada segundo que pasaba mi necesidad de seguir adelante me hizo apresurar el paso hasta el punto de que me olvide completamente del dolor y me encontraba corriendo fluidamente por el bosque. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a un prado iluminado por la luna que ya se encontraba al descubierto, cansada y jadeando mire a mi alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, no sabía que era y no sabía por qué me encontraba hay, pero algo me decía que me encontraba en el lugar correcto. Vi a Fate ser iluminada por la luz de la luna al salir entre los árboles en su verdadera forma, se encontraba lastimada y sangrando, cojeando de una pata delantera siguió caminando como pudo en mi dirección subiendo la pequeña elevación en la que me encontraba. Apenas a unos metros de mí pareció no aguantar más y cayó en el césped creando una leve briza.

-FATE!

Rápidamente llegue a ella, respiraba con dificultad, apenas tenía abierto sus grandes ojos, parte de su pelaje estaba manchado de sangre y tenía una gran herida en la pata derecha, pareció haber temblado un poco cuando puse una mano sobre su cabeza. En un parpadeo apareció su forma humana dejando ver sus heridas junto con su algo desgarraddo y manchado kimono.

-Fate dime ¿qué te ha pasado?...Fate!

-…Nanoha

Abrió mas lo ojos y me miro algo desorientada, la falta de sangre debe estarle afectando. Mi cuerpo recordó el dolor por el que estaba pasando y aferre una mano en mi ropa como si mágicamente eso iba a calmarlo todo. Fate intento sentarse dejando salir uno que otro quejido leve, sin dejar de mirarme, con su mano izquierda acaricio mi mejilla.

-viniste, significa que.., Nuestro pacto funciona, gracias por venir a salvarme.

-Fa-Fate, de que estás hablando?

-el sello de tu pecho es un indicador y el dolor que sientes es una pequeña parte del mío que te advierte cuando estoy en peligro de muerte, solo tú eres la única capaz de salvarme, pero estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

Estaba en duda, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero decidí que no quería que Fate muriera, Vivio la necesita.

-…si Fate, quiero ayudarte.

-que linda eres.

-he?

Sin decir más se tiro sobre mi y tomando mi mentón me beso, de la sorpresa me hizo querer separarla pero al tomarla pude sentir como la sangre traspasaba su kimono así que me detuve y deje que siguiera, mientras más duraba el beso el dolor de mi pecho se reducía, pero se me empezaba a nublar la vista. Justo antes de desmayarme, pude ver detrás de ella unas hermosas mariposas azules bailando alrededor nuestro, bajo la luz de la luna llena.

* * *

POV Caro

Tras escuchar el aullido lastimero de Fate-sama salí junto con Chrono a buscarla cerca de la casa, después de un tiempo vi a mi ama con sus ropas manchadas de sangre y su piel tenía uno que otro raspón, pero lo que más me sorprendió ver fue a Nanoha durmiendo tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos del todo nos miró con seriedad y nos confirmó lo que estuvimos temiendo estos últimos días.

-Èl regreso.

* * *

Kitsune: es un tipo de zorro mitológico que con el paso de su vida y sabiduría suelen salirse mas colas hasta llegar a tener nueve, pueden tomar como ejemplo al zorro de nueve colas de naruto, ya que hace referencia a este ser tan travieso. wiki/Kitsune

Oni: son como demonios, tienen una apariencia parecida a los ogros de los cuentos, mayormente con una apariencia humanoide, de una brutal fuerza, un mal manejo de ira y posiblemente uno que otro cuernito, chrono no es un oni demasiado fuerte a comparación a los demás, según recuerdo los más fuertes solían tener la piel roja. wiki/Oni_(folklore_japon%C3%A9s)

Tengu: según la wiki estos son seres con alas, una cara roja y una larga nariz de las cual pueden presumir y sentirse orgullosos. Con Eriol y Jail hago más referencia a los tengu que suelen verse más en los animes que suelen tener características físicas a los cuervos, alas negras, y muestran de vez en cuando un pico en vez de boca, a lo mucho una trasfomacion en las que todo su cuerpo estén envuelto de plumas pero manteniendo sus peinados XD, sep mas o menos me los imagino a como los del anime Nurarihyon no Mago. wiki/Tengu

Hola mis ladies and gentlemen he aquí un poco de mi fic con contenido nanofate especialmente echo para ustedes, es más corto de lo normal, pero fue lo que pude hacer dentro de la escuela (por que como a mucha gente, se me viene la inspiración hay -.-) XD bueno pues a la cosa esta no le falta demasiado calculo *w* (no se su la pagina me dejara subir los links de wikipedia .-.)

Espero que tengan un buen dia. Comenten cualquier cosa q se les vengan a la mente, ustedes me animan a seguir :3


	6. Chapter 6

Por alguna razón me sentía tan cómoda, en paz, una cesación que raras veces pude sentir en mi vida. Abrí los ojos y pude ver a una joven chica sentada en una de las enormes piedras de un rio, disfrutando de la hermosa vista de la luna llena dando uno de los mejores espectáculos naturales, el agua se encontraba cristalina y bailaba con la ligera brisa, mientras que las almas en forma de mariposas se les unía en su danza. Mire otra vez a la joven rubia que aun se encontraba en el rio pero esta vez dejaba ver una enorme cola, grande y de apariencia esponjosa que se movía onduladamente, también tenía un par de orejas de animal. Me miro con sus ojos de color de diferente color y sonrió para después decir "madres" sacudió su brazo en forma de saludo y yo correspondí al gesto.

Mire al cielo, y creí haber encontrado a dos de los rubíes más hermosos, pero era mucho mejor que eso. Ella también me sonrió, yo me encontraba recostada en el césped usando sus piernas como almohada, me acaricio el rostro con su mano y yo la tome para besar su palma, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa de su parte. Me levante de donde me encontraba y le tome el rostro con ambas manos, ella no se resistió y solo cerró los ojos esperando pacientemente el beso que recibiría, yo no planeaba hacerla esperar. Fue solo un roce pero algo tan simple como eso me hacía sentir tan bien que hubiera deseado poder sentir esa sensación toda mi vida, feliz, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y tome su mano para disfrutar el resto de esta tranquila noche, si que fue un hermoso sueño.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y a pesar de aparentemente haber estado durmiendo un buen rato la verdad es que aun sentía cansada. Me levante sin ganas del futon y salí de la habitación. La verdad no se que quería pero tenía ganas de sentir el brillo del sol bajo mi rostro, con un saltito baje del piso y sentí bajo mis pies el césped, me sentía tan tranquila en ese mismo momento, pero.

"-nanoha-mama, nanoha-mama!-" vivio corrió hasta estar cerca de la joven muchacha que se había agachado para estar a la altura de la pequeña

"-¿qué pasa vivio? ¿Por qué tanto apuro?-"

"-fate-mama nos mando a llamar a todos, convoco una reunión en la que deben presentarse todos los habitantes de la casa-"

"-heee?-"

"-ven conmigo, estoy segura que mama quieres que estés ahí-"

Antes de que nanoha pudiera negarse vivio ya la estaba arrastrando por los pasillos hacia su habitación, como no a todos les gustaba que la humana estuviera, vivio decidió darle una capa con capucha con la cual cubrirse y así los demás no se sientan demasiado incómodos con su presencia.

"-ahora si nanoha-mama, estas lista para ir con los demás-"

"-no me gustaría incomodar a los demás, en realidad pienso que no debería ir-"

"-de eso nada, este también es el hogar de nanoha-mama y les guste o no tendrán que aceptarlo-"

"_m-mi hogar" _"-vi-Vivio- *snif*-" sus ojos se habían puesto húmedos al escuchar las palabras.

"-te quiero Nanoha-mama, estoy segura de que Chrono, Caro, Eriol hasta incluso Fate-mama se siente realmente bien al tenerte cerca, no estarás sola nunca más-"

Creo que jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, abrace fuertemente a Vivio quien gustosa me devolvió el abrazo, realmente sería imposible no querer a esta niña.

"-estas lista mama?-"

"-sí, eso creo cariño-"

"-vamos entonces-" nuevamente tomo mi mano, pero esta vez de manera más calmada, aunque ahora que lo veo realmente no estaba preparada para lo que estaba viendo. Todos estaban en un largo salón, sentados sobre almohadas en el suelo, estaban totalmente quietos y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuvieran en una meditación. Vivio me indico silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y aun tomando me de la mano me guio a nuestros asientos. Parte de los que estaban en el salón se encontraban en su forma humana aunque otros estaban como vinieron al mundo, uno parecía un gran ciempiés con cara de doncella que a mi parecer daba mucho miedo, otro era como un mono del tamaño de un humano y con ropas humanas también, otro era la cabeza de un perro envuelto en humo, también pude ver a un par de gatos con 2 colas cada uno, había demasiados como para que me ponga a describir a todos, lo cual es raro porque solo había vistos muy pocos hasta entonces, realmente querían alejarse de mi. Ya en el final de la sala frente a todos se encontraba Fate que tenia afuera sus orejas y su gran cola (y no, no me refiero a su trasero así que no se pongan pervert o/o). por suerte mía yo me senté entre Chrono y Vivo, esta última se sentaba en el lado derecho de Fate mientras que Jail se sentaba en su lado izquierdo junto a su hermano menor, al lado de Chrono, quien tenía sus cuernos afuera, se encontraban un par de niños que también los tenían así que supuse que también eran onis. Al lado de ellos se encontraba un zorro más gran de lo normal con 4 colas y con un pelaje de una tonalidad rosada, fácilmente pude reconocer que era Caro.

Momento después de que llegaran los que faltaban y todos nos sentamos Fate abrió los ojos y tomo la palabra.

"-con todos ya presentes es hora de dar inicio a la reunión ¿Quién gusta en hablar primero?-"

"-fate-sama!"- la cabeza de perro fue el primero en hablar con una voz tenebrosa que solo creerías escuchar en pesadillas, tras el permiso de la rubia el continuo hablando-" Por que llego tan lastimada hace unos días ¿acaso los rumores son ciertos?-"

"-¿Por qué no me dices de que tratan esos rumores para empezar?-"

"-e…el regreso de Orochi-"

Como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido los murmullos que se habían escuchado desde el inicio pararon, fue como si todos dejaran de respirar y se pusieron tensos observando a la única que se había mantenido serena, la jefa del lugar se había tomado su tiempo para responder pero su voz no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

"-en efecto, Orochi volvió-" los murmullos habían vuelto pero más fuerte que antes, se veían nerviosos y preocupados pero yo aun no tenía idea del por qué.

"-mama… ¿quién es Orochi?-"

La madre acaricio los cabellos de su hija en un intento por calmarla antes de responderle.

"-Orochi es un oni rojo de los más poderosos que he visto, décadas antes de que tu nacieras él era uno de mis seguidores, pero con el tiempo el se volvimos avaro y quería más, hasta el punto de traicionarme e intentar derrocarme de mi lugar de líder, pero tras derrotarlo y dejarlo medio muerto lo abandonamos dejándolo a su suerte -"

"en los tiempos en el que nos habíamos ubicado en este lugar, cuando tu habías nacido la noticia paso desapercibido para él, estaba tan ofendido de que su antigua líder, compañera y actual rival hubiera engendrado a un-"

"-Jail!-"

"-esa es la verdad…-" vivio ocultaba su mirada bajo el flequillo y tenía sus orejas caídas, tome su mano en un intento de calmarla y mire con odio a Jail quien solo me respondió con una sonrisa.

"-estamos aquí para hablar del presente-"

"-en ese caso, yo creo que él ha vuelto a enfrentarla por que trajo a esta aquí-" me señalo con la mano y ahora podía sentir algunas miradas de odio viniendo de los demás, esto empezaba a salirse de control. Desde fate había venido un enorme rugido que le había cerrado la boca a todos, ni su expresión ni su boca se habían movido pero ahora mismo daba miedo.

"-jail.-"

El yokai estaba muy nervioso como para mirar a Fate.

"-no le volveré a permitir que le falte el respeto a nadie ¿entendiste?-"

"-s-si-"

"-bien, porque no permitiré que ofendas a mi hija… y a mi mujer-" (Ho dios hasta que por fin lo dice °0° me torturaba el dejarla en silencio por más tiempo T.T)

"-que…¡¿Qué soy tu qué?!-"

"-mi mujer-" (te jodes Nanoha, me asegurare de que uno de estos capítulos no duermas)

Todos, definitivamente todos a excepción de Vivio, Caro y Chrono estaban con una cara de… de WTF!? Como se le ocurre decir tal cosa!?

"-¿y yo cuando decidí aceptar tal cosa?-"

"-bueno, realmente para ti fue algo de vida o muerte pero tampoco parecías demasiado incomoda esa noche-" (estúpida y sensual fate, esas cosas se dicen en privado! *w*)

Joder esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida "-explícate-"

"-… como gustes-" después de eso se giro de su asiento dándole la espalda a todos, movió su cabello y cola para que no le taparan la espalda y deslizo parte de su quimono dejando ver su blanca piel a todos los presentes, pero ignorando eso, en el centro de su espalda tenia la misma figura que tenia nanoha en donde le había mordido a un lado de su pecho, una luna. A muchos incluyendo Jail se les quedo la quijada en el suelo con tal descubrimiento. Ya habiendo probado lo dicho se vistió y volvió a su posición anterior.

"-este símbolo indica que eres mía y que yo soy tuya, nadie puede hacer nada al respecto. Bien ya habiendo probado lo anteriormente dicho sigamos con el tema de la reunión-" a pesar de toda la vergüenza que paso, nanoha pudo sentir como el ambiente ya no estaba tan tenso como antes y se pregunto si todo eso había sido planeado por la extraña mujer.

"-Eriol, como tu hermano esta regañado y aparentemente mudo-" ante el comentario Jail se había sonrojado por la pequeña humillación pero decidió callar, ciertamente no le convenía hablar ahora a pesar de las pequeñas risitas del fondo "- puedes de decir un resumen de los últimos meses de vigilancia-"

"-si, fate-sama-" todos miraban atentamente al joven cuervo quien agarraba un pergamino donde tenía la información pedida "-desde hace unos meses hemos detectado una extraña actitud departe de las aldeas humanas cercanas a sus tierras, estas aldeas han estado alteradas debido a desapariciones de algunos habitantes, creemos que esto es debido a Orochi y sus seguidores-"

"-¿pero cómo se supone que él no sabe donde nos ubicamos para empezar? Nos habíamos trasladado tras su ataque y no deberían haber sido capaces de rastrearnos-" dijo un paraguas extraño con un ojo y una enorme lengua.

"-esto es debido a unos humanos extranjeros-"

"-… podría explicarnos mejor Fate-sama -" dijo uno de los nekomata (los gatos con 2 colas)

"-hace unos meses mientras andaba de vigilancia me acerque a una de las aldeas para reconocer un nuevo olor que había aparecido por esas zonas. Acercarme lo suficiente pude escuchar que ellos eran lo sobrevivientes de un gran demonio. Estos pertenecían a un reino diferente del cual Orochi debía de haber estado viviendo, conociéndolo debió haber seguido a los soldados en medio de su sed de sangre cuando encontró nuestro esencia. Él sabe perfectamente dónde estamos y empezó a juntar tierra y recursos para tener un nuevo enfrentamiento en mi contra.-"

Todos se quedaron callados ante la explicación de Fate, sabían que ahora la batalla era inevitable y eso era lo que más preocupaba.

"-la pelea que tuve días antes fue solo para analizarnos uno al otro…pero la próxima vez, la pelea no terminara hasta que uno muera-"

"-Fate ¿a qué te refieres con juntar recursos?-" tenía un mal presentimiento, Fate me miro antes de responder, en su expresión se notaba que realmente no quería decírmelo, pero lo hizo.

"-desde que Orochi llego a estas tierras sabiendo que nos enfrentaríamos a muerte, se preparo volviéndose más fuerte enviando a sus seguidores a por esos _"recursos"_ y el tiene la molesta habilidad de ser más poderoso comiendo humanos ¿sabes lo que quiero decir verdad Nanoha? -"

* * *

Y zaz, en toda la cara Fate le muestra la realidad a nanoha, pobrecita pero a veces saber la verdad es necesario.

Asdasd bueno, para quienes sepan de de parte de algún videojuego o algo la verdadera identidad de Orochi, pues no, en mi fic como dije orochi es un ogro y no una serpiente gigante de 8 cabezas, en realidad no me inspire en un nombre bueno para el ogro así que ñee, quedo asi XD

Owo espero que les haya gustado el cap y esperaren el siguiente XD bueno, aun no estoy segura sobre eso de dejarla sin dormir a nanoha en algún capitulo futuro, pero si quieren eso no tengo problema en dedicárselo a los lectores de este fic :3

-seguro se te despierta el nervio pervertido e.e

-oh angel, hace tiempo que no te aparecías, seguro también te encantaría que despertara ese nervio cuando me coqueteas ¬.¬

-q-q-q-q-q-quee! Y-yo no hago esas cosas, baka, hentai D:

-vamos no te contengas ¿Por qué no les hacemos un favor a los lectores? *se le acerca con una sonrisa coqueta*

-no te me acerques, pervertida! *le arroja el jolteon llamado chispita y sale corriendo por la puerta toda sonrojada*

-pero bueno, después soy yo la que exagera cuando me quejo de sus bromas pesada *suspira y mira a chispita que se encuentra en sus brazos* que te parece si después tu y yo pasamos un rato en el mundo pokemon

-jool jooool! *responde animadamente el pokemon*

-Ok, pero primero déjame despedir el fic

Bueno mi damas y señores yo me despido, son libres de dar su opinión, espero que les guste el fic y espero que les guste el siguiente cap, solo aguantes. Soul se despide *reverencia*


End file.
